The Angel In My Corner
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Haley, Nathan and Brooke are friends. Brooke and Nathan are stuck in the middle of Haley's music career. Reviews are welcome.
1. Gleeful Lifestyle

Haley's p.o.v

Juggernaut

Unexpected miracle

Momentary glee

Pink blue skies

Unidentified supreme being

Summer rain

Heartfelt gratitude

Unspeakable mercy

Subconscious dream

Hailstorm

Elements of nature

Remnants of yesterday

Oncoming railroad tracks

Invisible guardian angels

Newborn hope

Everlasting breath of life


	2. A Time to unwind and recreate

Nathan's p.o.v

Lingering self doubt

One epic brain shutdown

Secret hidden passion

Temporary writer's block

Rebellious creative genius

Expand your horizons

Nighttime traveler

Goddess of love and art

Take time out to listen to your heartbeat

Heatless flames

Ordinary human names

Precious, these fairytale characters dance around in your head

Eyes of lost desire

Next day fresh breath of air

Strange beautiful paradise

Untouchable muse

Rainbow spirit

Endless source of inspiration


	3. The angel in my corner

Brooke's p.o.v

The angel in my corner

Redemption

A constant companion of mine

Ghosts of past, present and future history

Inconsolable misery

Cradle of life

Ordinary superstar

Meet me at the crossroads

Enlightenment

Diamonds in the sky

Your joy influences me to be happy as well


	4. The time clock inside my head

Haley's p.o.v

Grab hold of my attention and never let go

Red bleeding martyr

A time to procrastinate is not right now

Before I can know it, tomorrow will be here

Electric chemistry

A special connection between being proactive and self-satisfaction

The time clock inside my head stops for once

I rest in peace knowing that my day has been a great success

Many hours pass and the weight of the world falls off my shoulders

Everyday is a gift from God, therefore I must move forward instead of backwards


	5. Generational Inspiration

Nathan's p.o.v

Radiant afterglow

Evening star

An unborn history maker

Lingering hopes and dreams for the future

Excitement and a deep longing for something more

An impending birth

Fortitude

One fetal heartbeat

One immortal true love

Timeless generational inspiration

American sweetheart

King of wishful thinking

Educated scholar

Never say goodbye or walk off the world's stage


	6. Thoughts of Gratitude

Brooke's p.o.v

I think about what could've should've would've been

No hard feelings because I know my life is a gift from God

Now is the time for me to be grateful instead of later on

Easter happens everyday for me

Realm of heavenly light

Endless enthusiasm

Forever loved and blessed

Lingering pieces of a dying dream

Evening joy

Countless accomplished important milestones

Time warp

Invincible divine healing touch

Optimism open the eyes of my heart

New music from an old harp

Enchanted, Christmas songs give me hope


	7. Carolina Blue Peach Country

Haley's p.o.v

Traveling light

Remedy

A new adventure

Vocation

Euphoria

Life in slow motion

Soldier of love

Everpresent southern hospitality

Wandering spirit

Heart of mother nature

Extraordinary Carolina blue skyline

Redefine my existence

Enchanted, country music pulls at my heartstrings while I eat peaches


	8. Rest in contentment

Nathan's p.o.v

Magical city of no return

A pipe dream

Glorious false hope

In the depths of the ocean

Common sense

Aurora

Rest in contentment

Eastern sunrise

Secret big birthday surprise

Time's lost heart and pulse

Ordinary work of art

Nashville skyline

Ethereal sunshine

Divine, the body of Christ welcomes me home with open arms


	9. Confusion and misunderstandings

Brooke's p.o.v

Eventide

X marks the spot where you didn't bring your share to the table

Perfect circle

Evolutionary arc

Confusion and misunderstandings

This repetitive cycle never ends

Ready to breakaway at any moment

April's folly

Godspeed

Echoes whisper your name into my ears

Day after day, we seek common ground to stand on

You understand me and vice versa


	10. Rapid Changes

Haley's p.o.v

Chronic rapid changes

Heart and soul of what it means to be alive

Roller coaster of emotions

Open my eyes to the truth

Nighttime comfort

Indescribable joy and peace

Continuous personal and spiritual growth

A time to reinvent myself

Temporary distance between us

Calamity

Holes in the world

Adrift dead people

Nevertheless drama

Glorious karma

Eerie dark blurry future


	11. Goodbye Gift

Nathan's p.o.v

Farewell

Acquaintance of mine

Remember me and I will never forget about you

Even in death, I love you

Worn out soul

Enjoy the silence

Lovable black sheep

Lingering deep blue sea of regret

Once in a lifetime goodbye gift

Velvet soft teddy bear

Eternal heart of gold, please hold me now and grow old with me

Rainy days may come, but keep on smiling anyway


	12. In the shadows of fear

Brooke's p.o.v

Mediocre lifestyle

Unbreakable cycle of excuses

Sudden great awakening

Internal chaos

Courage under fire

Kiss of life and death

Age old bad habits

Resilience

Man made beautiful natural disaster

Angel of the wilderness

Genesis

In the shadows of fear, there is self confidence

Confusion and doubt exist only in the mind


	13. No More Goodbyes

Haley's p.o.v

No more goodbyes

Open your eyes and realize I am still here

Winter may come, but your heart will always be my home

Extraordinary life with a beautiful soul

Ease on down the road of life

Precious sweetheart

Radiant sunshine

An unforgettable serene gentle spirit

You will see me again someday so don't say farewell


	14. Reunited at last

Nathan's p.o.v

Solemn celebration

Odds and ends

Unending odyssey

Third dimensional world

Hereafter sunset

Eden

Reunited at last

Exhale and let go of the past

Miserable friend of mine

Exhale and breathe in God's love

Misguided ghost

Beloved pretty white dove

Exceptional underdog

Runaway with my heart


	15. Mirth

Brooke's p.o.v

Back on cloud nine

Life is a real life fairytale story

I see your true colors every hour of each day

Tomorrow's hope

Heavenly blue skies will surround us

Earth angel, please never release me from your embrace

Anyplace, anytime or anywhere, there is grace

Vulnerable, peace and patience struggle to find a voice

Everything that you do matters to the world and I am proud of you

Not now but soon, the moon will rise up from the ashes


	16. Dying to be heard

Haley's p.o.v

I care about you so stop putting up walls between us.

I can help you if you want me to. Breaking dawn, fear

of the great unknown. ON my own again, I travel out

of town. I am drawn to you just like a magnet. I frown

because you keep on letting me down. Disconnected, we

remain stuck at a crossroads. Merciful, I give you a second

chance. I turn around and there you are ready to repair

whatever is broken. I learn to pick my battles carefully.

I don't understand why do I always have to be the one to burn.

Serenity invites you back into these loving arms of mine. Emotionally

tired, I am not fine at all. My bleeding heart is halfway empty. Distant,

you don't know how much I am in need. The skies appear to be hazy

and I am feeling lazy. I am not getting a warm fuzzy feeling all over my

body. You never give me the time of day. I am bleeding out, no, I am

breathing in liberty. The words I forget to say out loud, I express them

through art. I hear you sing a sweet melody, a swansong. I realize this

must truly be the end for you and me, my friend. You bury your cross in

the sands of time. Whoever will deliver your soul from the abyss?

I have had enough of this crazy circus. Jesus, please take the wheel

out of my hands. Just breathe and carry on, I tell myself.


	17. You are slipping away

Nathan's p.o.v

You are slowly slipping away from view

Our time to talk is right now instead of later on

Unpredictable describes this change of seasons

Nevertheless, you feel unwell and tired tonight

Pass the point of no return

Life is a sad tragic love song

Unearthly fire

God's plans for your life

Heavenly, music quiets your mind and soul

Ocean seraph

Shadowy dark figure

Temporary existence

Infant innocence

My immortal

Exhale and embrace Jesus


	18. Fallen Star

Brooke's p.o.v

Breathless

Recreation

Eternal joy

A ghost lost in time

Turquoise skies

Hold onto hope

Unsung hero

Goodbye Lullaby

Omen

Omnipresent fate

Destiny

Birth of a new dawn

Your silent cries for help

Eerie

Starlight

Twister

Eclipse

Roundabout

Dawn's fireworks

Asylum

Your freedom

Otherworldly kingdom

Up in flames

Remnants

Ground zero

Excommunication

Time's healing hand


	19. A Pure Heart

Nathan's p.o.v

Please stop hiding out in your tomb. Blown away by a tornado,

your soul has flown from this dark room so called the womb.

Oreo eyes with the heart of a hero, conquer the world's stage.

Friendly, you heal the world one day at a time. You turn to a

brand new page in human history. Generous, your random

acts of kindness prove that God's love is real after all.


	20. A New Hope

Haley's p.o.v

Feeling fabulous and blessed

Always take time out to praise God

Tomorrow may never come

Every road of life leads back home though

A new hope

Communication between the saints

Hark the herald angels sing

Everybody hurts, but a new beginning is never far away

A drop of rain, a drop of blood reopens the floodgates

Rude brutal awakening

The nonstop pain of giving birth


	21. Peaceful Tranquility

Brooke's p.o.v

Sacred holy sanctuary

Place of meditation

A house full with love

Country comfort, southern hospitality, peaceful tranquility

Even though I may appear quiet right now, I will break my silence someday

My paper heart flies like a dove into God's arms

Boredom and freedom collide into each other within this kingdom of heaven

Ready or not, here I come, outside world

A cross in the sand

Continuous random acts of kindness

Everpresent, angels guide me safely back home


End file.
